


A Bad Friend

by cmpeabooty



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Brotp, Drinking, Friendship, Gen, I might delete this, Izzy is sad, M/M, Raijin Days, drunk, getting wine drunk with your best friend, its not very good, namie is tired, shinra tried, shizuo did a booboo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 23:22:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21107675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmpeabooty/pseuds/cmpeabooty
Summary: had to do shinra too!!!





	1. Chapter 1

“...Is it my fault?”

“Of course it is, you’re a terrible person.”

“Heh, Namie is such a bad friend...”

Namie blearily blinks at the head pillowed on her shoulder. Izaya really can’t hold his alcohol for shit, can he?

Her boss, snoring lightly, had invited her to drink with him. It wasn’t the first time they’ve shared a few glasses of wine, however it is the first time Izaya allowed himself to become so inebriated. 

Namie made sure to get a little drunk, too, in solidarity. 

She doesn’t know exactly what set him off today, but she’s having a hard time stamping out an ugly rage at the one responsible. 

Shizuo Heiwajima. He did, or said, something to Izaya, she just knows it. Izaya has always been weak where that beast is concerned. 

He’d mumbled a few incriminating sentences, like “Why does he hate me so much,” or “I didn’t even do anything.”

The one that broke her heart was “Do you think he’ll come back?”

She will kill Heiwajima when she sees him next. 

Izaya grumbles nonsense in his sleep, shifting further into Namie. She pets his hair to settle him, and gives a gentle squeeze to their clasped hands between them.

She wants to be mad at this newfound affection she and the idiot have, but it’s hard to when he looks at her with sad little puppy eyes, and says “You’re my friend, right Namie?”

_ I guess I can make room for someone else in my heart, other than Seiji. _

She’s dozing off, her head resting on Izaya’s. She mumbles, “You better not puke on me in the morning.”


	2. part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> had to do shinra too!!!

Shinra could tell that Izaya was infatuated with Shizuo, the first day they met. 

It got increasingly obvious as Izaya would seek Shizuo out, tease him, or, if Shizuo wasn’t around, he would constantly talk about him. It was kind of cute, really The ever-so mysterious and aloof Izaya, having a massive crush on someone.

Shinra could also tell that Shizuo’s initial (and continued) rejection was very upsetting to Izaya. 

He hadn’t realized just how upsetting it was, until they broke into Izaya’s parents’ alcohol. 

The twins were at a friend’s sleepover, so they had the house to themselves for the night.

It was Shinra’s idea to drink, and Izaya resisted at first, but eventually gave in, with a “fuck it.”

Both teens who had never drank before, became far too drunk, far too quickly, not having any idea on how to pace themselves, or notice when to stop.

Alcohol loosened Izaya up considerably, more effective on him than Shinra. 

“What the hell is Shizu-chan’s _problem_ with me?” He blurted. 

Shinra takes a second to remember who ‘Shizu-chan’ is. “Oh! Uhhhh, cause you’re a flea right?”

“Shut up, Shinra! I’ve never even _done_ anything to him!”

“Well, you send, uh, people to fight him.”

Izaya pouts. “No! No, I me-an, when we first met. He said he... hated me.”

Izaya had gotten really quiet after speaking, ducking his head down.   
Shinra shakes his head to clear it. “Aw, don’t worry Zaya, he hates everyone!”

“No... you don’t get it...” Izaya mumbles, wiping at his face. Is he crying?

_Shinra, focus! Time to be a good friend! _“Can you explain then?”

“...What do you care?”

“I’m you’re frieeend, aren’t I? Maybe I can help!”

Izaya snapped his head up, revealing red eyes, shining with tears. “Huh? You’re the one who made it worse!”

Shinra tilted his head like a confused dog, and waits for Izaya to continue. He’d never seen Izaya so upset.

Izaya sighed and took another swig from the bottle of _whatever_, gathering the courage to confess to his friend. 

“All I wanted was... to... be his friend,” he whispered the last few words. “And you ruined it, with your blabbering!” 

“Oooh, so if I tell Shizuo it’ll be fine!”

“NOOO!” Izaya tackles Shinra, as if he’s going to find Shizuo now. “Don’t. You. _Dare_.”

“Ooookayyy,” Shinra was getting sleepy, and Izaya was a nice blanket, if a bit bony. 

He dozed off, but not before Izaya made sure to elbow him in the ribs. 

It’s been years, and though Shinra doesn’t remember much of that conversation, he has noticed Izaya’s pining more and more. 

Izaya is a terrible liar, when he’s lying to himself. 

Once, he tried to ask Izaya if he _liked_ Shizuo, and he got a black eye for his troubles. 

“That’s the last time I ever try to be a good friend.”

**Author's Note:**

> had to write more izaya & namie friendship


End file.
